Thinking Of You
by XimeTheNobody
Summary: Mori's twin sister is in town and she is sturring up trouble for the host club, and did I mention she's a vampire Rated T just to be safe  OCXKyouya OCxKyouya KyouyaXOC KyouyaxOC OCXKyoya OCxKyoya KyoyaXOC KyoyaxOC
1. Meet Kiko

Name(shortened): Kiko Jigoku-Tengoku(real last name is Morinozuka)

Meaning: Psychic child from heaven and hell, well at least now it does.

Name(full): Count Kiko Jigoku-Tengoku Sohma Uchiha Uzumaki Hyuuga Haruno Aburame Inuzuka Nara Hatake Morinozuka

Age: 18

Class: 3A

Height: 5'10

Weight: 164

Hair color: Black, short

Eye color: Grey

Siblings: Takashi(twin), Satoshi(little brother)

Status: Rich

Personality: Crazy, random, and extremely kind. Manipulative and a schemer. Motherly and sugar loving, and did I mention crazy and RANDOM? Very um talented in fighting, rich but not stuck up, but has self-confidence.

Loves: Scary movies, black…clothes, hot topic, cool dresses, Goths, emos, punks, etc, music, my I-pod, my phone, drawing, anime, manga, chibi, sugar, sweets, my twinsie Takashi, or as I like to call him TakaBaka, jolly ranchers™, cherry and chocolate tootsie rolls™, and reading others minds. Also blood its tasty.

Hates: Pink…anything, stuck up people, 'normal' people, ugly dresses, acting 'normal', being away from friends, other things to be learned later.

Known for: Being an incredible mind-reader, and always predicting peoples future correctly, tarot card readings, palm reading, my twin psychic connection. Being a full Vampire(which I am, my parents both are, to be explained later), my fangs, and beauty.

Story: Although I grew up with my brothers in Japan until my second year of middle school, my mom had me transferred to Cross academy, at night classes, where I made friends with a bunch of other anime freaks; one of which is named Fuyumi and her and my brother have major crushes on each other, she also has a cousin named Haruhi who is forced to be a cross dresser at school(I never asked why), but we have a long distance friendship with each other. Weirdly enough my mom has suddenly decided to transfer me back to Japan at Ouran High school, but we haven't told TakaBaka yet, mom wants to keep it a surprise. So here I am suddenly becoming the new girl again, and having to leav- no take my friend Fuyumi to come live with me, I convinced my mom of that, but it will take a week or so to get her accepted into the school.


	2. She's The New Girl In Town

0o0o0Story Start0o0o0

I was shaken awake by my overly excited friend Fuyumi

"C'mon Kiko-chan wake up!" she giggled

"Fineeeeee I'm getting up." I replied then looked at the girls uniform for Ouran and screamed. That caused my maid Yumi to run in looking concerned

"What's wrong Kiko-Dono?" She asked

"Yumi, I have to wear that." I whined pointing to that horrid dress

"Okay, that's pretty bad." Yumi said disgusted

"By golly I've got it!" I exclaimed as a light bulb went off above my head.

I grabbed a short black skirt and ran off. I ran to TakaBaka's room, he's still asleep, and I very stealth-like stole his uniform jacket, some needles and black ribbon. I put ribbons in an 'x' pattern down the side of the jacket sleeves and tied a bow at the bottom of each, put on a black tank top under it, and undid the first couple of buttons of the jacket. I also pocketed my phone and I-pod along with packing my things in my messenger bag.

I walked out in my version of the uniform, and then grabbed a gogurt from the freezer.

"How do I look?" I asked Fuyumi and Yumi

"Awesomeness!" Fuyumi exclaimed giving me a high five

"You look very nice but now you must get to the school." Yumi commented while dialing the driver to bring me to school.

"Okay." I was my only response as I started eating my Gogurt, I walked outside and got into the backseat of my jet black stretch hummer limo.

"Peace out Fuyumi." I yelled out the window of the open sunroof of the limo.

"Welcome back, Kiko-dono." My driver Aiko greeted.

"Thank you Aiko, it's good to be back." I replied

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz, because, because, because the wonderful wizardly things he does." I sang and was about to repeat

"I'm sorry to interrupt your singing but we have arrived." Aiko apologized

"No that's okay."I responded before walking into the prestigious school before me.

I walked down the hallways disgusted, this is the most horrid thing I've ever seen

_The walls are PINK…._

Why would someone paint the walls pink, it's a high school for god's sake! After walking around the school for a while I finally found the receptionist office, and walked in.

"Hello, my name is Kiko Jigoku-Tengoku, or Kiko Morinozuka, I transferred here…" I explained to receptionist whose name tag informed was named Jane.

"Oh yes" she started pulling out my filed and handing them to me

"here is your schedule and map of the school…do You know your way?" Jane asked

"Yeah, I think so." I told her

_When You think You know your way around You never do…big mistake I have absolutely no Idea where I'm going-_

I got cut off by bumping into a teacher.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I don't know where I'm going do You think You could help me find the way to class 3A?" I asked her

"Of course, I'm the teacher of that class." She replied

"Oh okay, You see I'm in a unusual situation, I came here but I have to keep it a secret from my twin brother, and he's in my class, do You think that maybe You could distract him for me." I tried explaining

"Yes of course, who is he?" She asked politely

"Takashi Morinozuka." I informed shortly

We walked into the classroom after that she called TakaBaka(no school jacket) to the front of the class and I walked in; Huni squealed in surprise, but I shushed him

"It's a surprise, I'll call You, when I'm coming, don't tell TakaBaka." I whispered

He nods determined to make this the best surprise ever. I walked to the back of the room, far, far away from my brother and sat down at an empty desk next to a boy I assumed in a black cloak, he had a puppet-thingy on his hand.

"Hey I'm new and I have AD- ohhhh a kitty." I lost track of what I was saying

"This is Beelzenef, my cursed cat puppet, and I am Umehito Nekozawa, president of the black magic club, who are You?" The cloaked guy-I think- asked

"Count Kiko Jigoku-Tengoku Sohma Uchiha Uzumaki Hyuuga Haruno Aburame Inuzuka Nara Hatake Morinozuka, psychic, mind reader, palm reader, tarot card reader, and full vampire, and yes I am telling the complete and whole truth." I informed flashing my red eyes and fangs.

The sensei cleared her throat and started a lesson on…well I can't remember anymore seeing I tuned her out, and she is bright enough to not call on me for that would expose my secret. After a while she left and we got to talk for awhile.

"Wait Nekozawa, Beelzenef is spelled b-e-l-l-z-e-n-e-e-f right?" I asked him

"No." He replied a little unsure

"Dang those Fergie spelling lessons!" I said exasperated

"FuFuFuFuFuFuFu." Nekozawa was laughing

"Whoa, do that again." I said in response to that unique sound

"Do what?" He asked unknowing

"Laugh, it sounds awesome!" I exclaimed

"FuFuFuFuFuFuFu, You try." He ordered chuckling

"FuFuFuFuFuFuFu." I laughed perfectly mocking him

"Very good." He said then mumbled: "Such an interesting girl."

After that the bell for the lunch hour rang, and I realized the teacher ditched us early. Huni came up to me

"Kiko-chan, yay your really here!" He exclaimed glomping me

"Okay I missed You too." I replied giggling

"I'll close the host club today, after school go to the third music room okay." He told me ready to surprise

"Okay Huni." I said and waved goodbye

He left and I wasn't very hungry, when I do this I always have visions about death and I want to sing, for them, so I grabbed my guitar.

Comparisons are easily done,

once You've had a taste of perfection.

Like an apple hanging from a tree,

I picked the ripest one,

I still got the seed,

You said move on,

where do I go,

I guess second best is all I will know.

[[Chorus]

Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of You(2x)

What You would do if You were the one spending the night.

Oh I wish that I was looking into Your eyes.]

Your like an Indian summer in the middle of winter,

like a hard candy with a surprise center.

How do I get better once I've had the best.

You said there's tons of fish in the water,

so the waters I will test.

He kissed my lips I taste your mouth,

he pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself.

[chorus]

You're the best and yes I do regret

how could I let myself let You go,

now the lessons learned

I touched it, I was burned.

Oh I think You should know

[chorus(end 3x)]

oh won't You walk through and burst in the door,

and take me away.

Oh no more mistakes, cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.

I was unaware of the figure watching me from the shadows(NO not a stalker)

"Wow that was very good Kiko." My sensei said proudly

"Oh thank You sensei." I stuttered out while blushing slightly

The bell coincidently rang just then and the class rep went on to explaining that the last Halloween party went well, and that we would be doing another this year; even though we don't need to think about that until later.


	3. Vampires Suck?

F.F to after school

The bell finally rang, and I gathered my stuff, sneaking past Taka and using the map of my school to find my way to the third music room. On the door there was a note reading '_We apologize for the inconvenience princesses, but the host club has been cancelled on short notice ~sincerely Huni-kun _' I opened the door to…

Huni's P.O.V

I was so giddy, today Kiko-chan came back. I had to tell Kyoya that I had a surprise for Takashi, so I could close the club. I hope I can get Takashi away for a while…

"Are You okay Mitsukuni?" Takashi asked me concerned

"Yeah could You go in the kitchen and get me some cake, Takashi?" I asked sweetly

He nodded , as a response, and I went off to the rest of the club

"Okay guys, Takashi's twin sister Kiko is coming today, and he doesn't know." I informed them in complete bliss

All of a sudden the door opened to.

Kiko's P.O.V

I walk in to see Huni, some girl, and four pretty hot guys.

"Yay Kiko-chan You came!" Huni exclaimed glomping me once more

"Of course, its my brother we're talking about." I replied giggling

"My name is Tamaki Suoh and may I ask yours my princess?" The tall blonde one asked taking my right hand dramatically

"You want my full name, right?" I asked smirking

"Well of course in hopes it matches your beauty." Tamaki answered unaware

"Count Kiko Jigoku-Tengoku Sohma Uchiha Uzumaki Hyuuga Haruno Aburame Inuzuka Nara Hatake Morinozuka, full vampire." I answered after taking a big breath and flashing my fangs

_CRASH!_

We all turn to see a surprised Mori who had just dropped a tray of cake

"Kiko?" He asked me eyes wide

"Well duh TakaBaka." I answered

I found myself in an awkward embrace from my twin, another person, the girl in the room seemed to be contemplating something.

"Hey girl, what are You thinking about?" I asked her

"I knew You looked familiar, its me Haruhi." She replied

"Ohmygod Ruhi, long time no talk, guess what I brought Fuyumi with me when I came." I told her happily

"No way You brought my ice cream loving cousin with You." She exclaimed

"That reminds me." I told myself dialing Fuyumi's number "Fuyumi the ice cream is on the left, bottom second drawer, in the first kitchen and third drawer on the right in all the rest" I said into the phone

"Hey, we're Hikaru and Kaoru we are the Hitachiin twins did we hear You call Mori TakaBaka?" The twins asked with evil smiles suddenly appearing on either side of me- note to self learn to tell them apart

"Yeah, that's his nickname, he got it when he decided it would be smart to point at me, long story short, he got bit, hard." I replied nonchalantly

"How do You know Haruhi?" He asked rudely pointing his finger in front of my face

"I've known her since I was twelve, idiot." I growled biting his finger

"Owwww that hurt." He whined loudly, annoying me

"I don't like him." I said bluntly and Tamaki ran to his emo corner

"Oh yes we'll get along quite well." Hikaru- I think- said

"M'kay who are You?" I asked turning to the other aura

"Ootori Kyouya." He replied slowly

"Okay…" I trailed off having a vision

"She's having a vision." Mori said point blank laying me on the couch

"Yay I love when she has these, she's gonna sing, right?" Huni asked hopping

And Mori replied simply by nodding

"Um…" I said awkwardly just waking up

"Do it" Mori commanded shortly

"Okay" I said and took out my guitar to begun singing

"Comparisons are easily done,

Once You've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree

I picked the ripest one I still got the seed

You said move on Where do I go

I guess second best Is all I will know

[[chorus]

When I'm with him I am Thinking of You (2x)

What You would do if You were the one

Spending the night, oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes]

Your like an Indian summer, in the middle of winter

Like a hard candy with a surprise center

How do I get better, once I've had the best

You said there's tons of fish in the water

So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth

He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

[chorus]

You're the best, and yes I do regret

How I could let myself let You go

Now the lessons learned, I touched it I was burned

Oh I think You should know

[chorus end (3x)]

Oh wont You walk through and burst in the door

And take me away, oh no more mistakes

Because in your eyes I'd like to stay

"Oh sing some more please?" Huni begged with his puppy eyes

"Fine I was going to anyway, You pick." I told the short boy

"My lullaby, please." He replied happily

"Okay…

Little Child be not afraid, The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger, I am here tonight

Little child be not afraid, though thunder explode and lightning flash

illuminates your tear stained face, I am here tonight

and someday you'll know that nature is so

the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and forests and sands

makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning

little child be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon

its candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams, i am here tonight

little child be not afraid the wind makes creatures of our trees

its branches to hands, they're not real understand, I am here tonight

and someday you'll know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land, and forests and sands, make the beautiful world that you see in the morning

You know once even I was a little child, and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came

to dry off my tears trade sweet sleep for tears and to give a kiss goodnight

but now I am grown and these years have shown the rain is part of how life goes

but its dark and its late so I'll hold you and wait till your frightened eyes do close

and i hope that you know that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me

falls on rivers and land, and forests and sands, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

the rain will be gone in the morning, everythings fine in the morning, but you'll still be here in the morning

"do the other one too." Huni commanded half asleep as I sighed and put my guitar down to stroke his hair before singing

Hush now my baby be still love don't cry sleep like your rocked by the stream

sleep and remember my lullaby and I'll be with you in your dreams

drift on a river that flows through my arms drift as i'm singing to you

sleep and remember my lullaby and i'll be with you in your dreams (repeat)

After my song Huni was passed out and I sighed

"Okay he'll be asleep for a long time." I told the host club

"My princess, You have such lovely vocals" Tamaki complimented with a sudden change in mood

"This could be a profit to the host club" Kyouya commented

"You thought I was leaving, no I'll be here every day." I told him smugly

"Well it would be appreciated if You could sing for our guests." He replied

"Wow he's being nice." Kaoru commented

"Maybe he thinks Kiko will eat him." Hikaru countered

"Stereotyped Hikaru, we don't eat people, we suck them dry." I told the boy

"Wait how do You know I'm me?" He asked suspiciously and I shrugged

"Just do, a twin thing maybe." I commented nonchalantly

"How come Mori's not a vampire, he isn't right?" Tamaki asked

"No, its when two vampires have a child they come out twins and the youngest becomes a vampire." I explained to him

"So how do You change a person into a vampire?" Hikaru asked

"You bite them, then three days later viola, vampire." I answered

"That's interesting." Kaoru struggled for a word

"I'm not entirely convinced of your existence" Kyouya added

"Oh really I'll show You-" Cue the fangs "-is that okay with You?" I asked and he said absolutely nothing but I couldn't read his mind which was really weird because I can read everyone's mind

"I take that as a yes." I said from behind him then sweeping the hair back from his neck and sinking my fangs in him

"Ugh ah why doesn't this hurt?" Kyouya asked surprised

"I made sure it wouldn't." I told him taking the venom out of his wound so we wouldn't have a newborn on our hands. When glancing around the room, and meeting the shocked faces of the other occupants I realized my previously black lips were covered in Kyouya's blood, and then I licked my lips

"Your delicious you know that, just be glad I have self control." I told him

"But You never had to use it." Huni added

"I know its all weird and magnet-y" I told him

"La Tua Cantante." Mori whispered

"What did You say Mori-Sempai" Kyouya asked

"That's it! La Tua Cantante, thanks Mori." I said snapping my fingers

"La Tua Cantante?" Tamaki asked

"It means my singer in Latin" Kyouya translated

"Correct." I told him

"Like in Twilight?" Kaoru asked

"Exactly, like in twilight-" I stopped noticing his smirk "-wait not _exactly _like twilight, but I do read minds, now would You please STOP THINKING THAT!" I ordered him

"You know Kyouya you would make me mad if you weren't so good." I told him

"And why is that?" He asked

"I cant read your mind, your thoughts are a mystery to me." I slightly quoted

"Oh and your going to tell me this isn't exactly like twilight." Kaoru complained

"Would you shut up about that, the Cullens are wonderful people." I snapped

"You talk about them like they're real." Kaoru noted and I didn't say anything so he assumed the correct answer

"They are real." He realized

"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." I said boringly

"CAN WE MEET THEM?" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled together

"sure, how about right now?" I asked

"YES PLEASE!" they yelled again

"Too bad they're busy, maybe another time." I said crushing their hopes


	4. Who Has The Stripper Pole?

F.F a couple days later

Finally the weekend had come and I didn't have to go to that disgusting pink school. The hosts had decided that they would all have a sleepover at the Ootori estate, so I -being the late sleeper I am- had a very rude awakening. By very rude I mean the entire host club, it was also embarrassing because I sleep in my 32 DD bra.

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Umm we wanted to invite you to a sleep over." Tamaki said

"WELL I DON'T CARE I WAS SLEEPING! IT IS THE WEEKEND AND ITS ONLY…2:30!…IM GOING BACK TO SLEEP!" I yelled knowing very well that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I rolled over towards the entire host club.

"C'mon Kiko wake up." Hikaru started

"Yeah, early bird gets the worm." Kaoru pitched in

"Yeah well second mouse gets the cheese." I retaliated sitting up and combing my hair with my fingers.

"I don't get it." I head Tamaki whisper

"First mouse dies moron." I said throwing a pillow at him

"Now would you all 1. Care to leave 2. Watch me change, or 3. Have me go to the Ootori estate like this." I questioned standing up in my neon green bra and black boy shorts. Everyone looked unsure and embarrassed save for Kyouya who was _pretending _to be texting.

"Okay you have three seconds before I change regardless." I said as I went for the clasp on the front of my bra.

"1.." Haruhi leaves wanting nothing to do with the hosts and Tamaki close behind wanting to protect the privacy of young women dragging the twins behind him.

"2..." Mori dragging Huni who innocently wanted to help me pick out and outfit.

"3..." Kyouya that son of a bi-scuit he was getting his camera ready I flipped him off while simultaneously taking off my bra.

"I hope that's not for blackmail because I don't care who sees it." I commented

"Good because I'm planning on selling it." He smirked as I put on a Joe Boxer™ bra that was purple with tiny skulls on it. At that moment Fuyumi walked in with an outfit in one hand and an ice cream cone in the other.

"Hey why are all those hot guys in the hallway?" She asked suspiciously

"One of those hot guys is Haruhi." I smirked while she looked blank for a minute

"One of them is Haruhi?" She repeated

"No duh Sherlock a biscuit could figure that one out!" I face palmed

"Well I picked out your outfit for you." She threw it at me and then ran out to see her cousin.

Fuyumi, I love her, but this outfit. Why would she pick this. Its such a blast from the past. So one year we decided to dress a little more revealing *coughlikeslutschough*. So I guess as some type of punishment for something I haven't done yet I am being forced to wear it. It has tiny black shorts that do not cover my backside it may be larger than most other girls but these shorts hate me and wont stay down. The top is a black button up shirt that was tied together in the front like a crop top. Just to compliment it I guess I am wearing knee high black boots. So now I feel completely revealed and uncomfortable. I throw a pillow at Kyouya and it hits him in the face. You can faintly hear him say 'ouch' .

"Stop staring." I order

"Now go away." He complied and left the room. I go and look in my full mirror to size up my appearance.

My shorts don't want to stay down and my boots cover up my calves but my thighs are revealed. My stomach shows and my little red bellybutton ring hangs down as a nice contrast to the black outfit. The shirt is too tight and the fabric pushes my boobs together making them look unusually round and big. I go and rat up my chin length hair. So now my hair looks bigger and it compliments my face . As for my makeup I put on white eye shadow and create the smoky eye effect. Then I put on bright red lipstick and coat on black eyeliner all around my eyes. I guess in the long run I look gorgeous, just I feel a little more vulnerable. I walk out into the hallway to see all of the host club, and Fuyumi's eyes on me. I look at Fuyumi and she is wearing her pajamas they have little ice cream cones on them.

"Are you coming?" I asked her

"Nope, I'm gonna watch Bleach and draw pictures, like normal people do!" Was her reply before she ran off into her room like a maniac.

"Well that is my best friend for you." I shrugged nonchalantly

When we finally get into the Ootori stretch limo everyone is buzzing happily, excited about the upcoming events.

"So first we are going to play games!" Tamaki yelled

"What kind of games?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked simultaneously

"Umm…umm…Kiko what do you do at sleepovers in America?" He asked me

"Well we play Truth or Dare, Spin the bottle, seven minutes in Heaven, oh and whatever you do, DO NOT fall asleep first." I explained

"Oh how do you play those games?" Tamaki asked

"Well truth or dare is pretty simple, you ask someone 'truth or dare' if they pick truth they have to answer a question truthfully, you pick the question. If they pick dare then you tell them to do something-anything- and they have to do it. In spin the bottle you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss." Haruhi started, and Tamaki looked puzzled for a moment

"What about the last one? Seven minutes in heaven I think?" He questioned

"Well you spin the bottle and you go in a closet for seven minutes with the person it lands on and you do whatever you want." I explained

"Like what?" Hikaru asked suspiciously

"Anything." Haruhi said quickly

Before anyone could further question the games and party events we arrived at the estate and maids escorted us into the entertainment center(sort of). It had a gigantic flat screen T.V, an X-box, Wii, Ps3, Game cube, the whole works. Handheld consoles too like the new Nintendo 3ds, PSP, and so much stuff I just can't explain how awesome it was. Of course me being me I ran over to play DDR. I rule at this game.

After playing seven hours of DDR and modern warfare 2 we finally decided it was time to pry our sleep deprived eyes away from the screen. Except for me.

"C'mon shadow queen lets go play truth or dare." Hikaru tempted

"I am not the shadow queen and I will never…wait truth or dare? IM IN!" I hopped off the stage and followed Hikaru into the living room where I saw the host club in a circle and the only empty spot next to Kyouya. So I sat down and we got ready to play party games.


End file.
